Leonarda Eicke
Leonarda Eicke is the daughter of a commoner woman from a small village in the Drakwald Forest making her a commoner through her mother, but her father would be the chaos titan . Leonarda Eicke would be born following the work of Elric the fallen titan of whom had discovered that his sister was unable to escape the vault of Karak Eicke and thus needed help from a Magi and in order to bring this about he would rape a commoner from a village just north of the dwarven hold and then killed the women's husband took on his appearance and pretended to be him to stay close to Leonarda. Leonarda Eicke's Magi abilities would begin to manifest themselves when she was twelve and while what she was doing was entering the Fade she believed that she was simply dreaming and thus she ignored her growing powers, but they were not ignored by the one person in the area who needed her more then anything in the form of the trapped Titan Daena. Leonarda Eicke would survive the attack on her families home through the use of her Magi and as she remained hidden by her magi she watched as the men were killed and then to her horror the women were taken away by the beasts. Alone, and scared she was driven by voices in her head to a mountain range nearby which was the site of a ruined Dwarven Hold and brought there by the voice the voice assisted her in getting through the gate and inside the Dwarven Hold where she met the voice which revealed itself to be Daena and while Daena did not reveal what she was she did help Leonarda with her control of Magi. Characteristics Personality History Leonarda Eicke would be born following the work of Elric the fallen titan of whom had discovered that his sister was unable to escape the vault of Karak Eicke and thus needed help from a Magi and in order to bring this about he would rape a commoner from a village just north of the dwarven hold and then killed the women's husband took on his appearance and pretended to be him to stay close to Leonarda. Early History Leonarda Discovers the Fade Leonarda Eicke's Magi abilities would begin to manifest themselves when she was twelve and while what she was doing was entering the Fade she believed that she was simply dreaming and thus she ignored her growing powers, but they were not ignored by the one person in the area who needed her more then anything in the form of the trapped Titan Daena. Massacre of Seighfriet Main Article : Massacre of Seighfreit Khulcar would be sent by Khazrak with a large force to attack several human villages in the area north of their eventual target of Esterweld, and Khulcar would arrive at the outskirts of the first village in the form of Seighfreit but stopped after he sensed the existence of a Magi in the village, which he wanted desperately to capture as he and Khazrak had a theory that a Magi female would have the strength to break the Myrddrall curse in Middenland. Hidden in the Fade After Leonarda the Magi in Seighfriet was warned by the Titan Daena of the coming attack she was able to hide herself using Magi and unable to find her Khulcar built a great fortification over Seighfriet attempting to block her into the village while he waited for the arrival of the Bray-Shamen council and Khazrak. Final Fight Khulcar would break through the Magi defenses of Leonarda and the two engaged in a fight but with Khulcar desperate to capture her he left himself open to attack and with the assistance of Daena it was Leonarda that would kill Khulcar and then fled through the ranks of distraught Trolloc and made her way towards the village of Erestgheil. Fortress of Eicke Alone, and scared she was driven by voices in her head to a mountain range nearby which was the site of a ruined Dwarven Hold and brought there by the voice the voice assisted her in getting through the gate and inside the Dwarven Hold where she met the voice which revealed itself to be Daena and while Daena did not reveal what she was she did help Leonarda with her control of Magi. First Rescue Ottilia, and Wendelgard would be the only two girls that Leonarda was able to rescue before they were taken inside the Trolloc fortress of Argent Burrow and saved from the horrible fate that awaited them in the Argent Burrow the two would become fanatically loyal to Leonarda and returned with her to Eicke where together the three would form House Eicke. 'Family Members' Elric.jpg|Elric - Father|link=Elric Daena Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Daena - Aunt|link=Daena 'Relationships' Heinrich Todbringer Cover Front.jpg|Heinrich Todbringer - Lover|link=Heinrich Todbringer Boris Todbringer Cover.jpg|Boris Todbringer - Enemy|link=Boris Todbringer Khazrak Cover Front.jpg|Khazrak - Rival|link=Khazrak Daena Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Daena - Ally|link=Daena Category:Utogen Category:People Category:People of Middenland Category:Human Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:House Eicke Category:Mysticism School of Magi Category:Commoner Category:Titan Category:POV Character